Twitch/Background
|alias = * The Plague Rat |render = |gender = Male |race = Plague Rat (Mutated & Sentient) |birthplace = Zaun |residence = Zaun |occupation = |faction = * Zaun (Semi-Independent) |allies = |friends = Zac |rivals = Rammus |related = *JoJ: 111 - Giant Rats Invade Southern Ionia * New Breed of Plague Rat }} Lore Main= TO "H.I.V.E. Incident Report" Code Violation: Industrial Homicide Casefile Status: Unsolved Investigating Agent: Rol, P. Team responded to report of suspicious character, criminal activity; proceeded to Sump Works, Sector 90TZ. Sector 90TZ notably absent. In its place: sinkhole, smoke, noxious fumes. Interviews with private security indicate urgent need for better private security. Response team entered sinkhole. Toxic runoff had melted away building wreckage. Two survivors located, one partially liquefied and dripping off catwalk. Six deceased bodies found among wreckage, three of them partial; two appear to predate incident. Suspect seems to have removed jewelry, accessories, and dental implants, then sorted them into piles by color. Causes of death include acute deceleration, caustic liquidation, and/or fatal crossbow wounds. Unclear if lab's destruction was itself the perpetrator's motive or an attempt to cover tracks. Survivor #1 (Ra Qintava, facility researcher) brought up for interview, but unable to provide statement due to 1) post-traumatic stress and 2) liquefaction of tongue and lower jaw. Awaiting toxin screen and prosthesis fitting. Search-and-rescue discovered apparent shantytown constructed from refuse. Recovered items include: : 57 waterlogged romance novels, illegible, with edits made in crayon : 108 bottles, unlabeled (possible toxic runoff or discarded shampoo remnants) : 200 pounds chewing gum (possible installation art project) : 1 jar toenails, labeled by toe/finger, date, and mood Survivor #2 (Valori Olant, Sludge Analyst) in recovery; regained lucidity following prolonged therapeutic electrocution. Statement transcript excerpt follows: : V.O.: GOT TO DO SOMETHING! : NURSE: She's lost so much blood -- : P.R.: Her co-workers lost a lot more than that -- : V.O.: IT'S STILL OUT THERE! : P.R.: Ma'am, I need you to focus. Tell me what he looked like. : V.O.: LIKE A RAT! (pause) : NURSE: Like a what? : P.R.: You mean, small? Beady-eyed? Sorta rat-faced -- ? : V.O.: I MEAN IT LOOKED LIKE A GIANT GODSDAMN RAT! (pause) WITH A CROSSBOW! (pause) : P.R.: (to nurse) Can we moderate her painkillers? : V.O.: YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! IT'S A HOMICIDAL, PSYCHOPATHIC, GIANT FREAKING RAT! IN A WAISTCOAT! : P.R.: Nurse? : NURSE: (injecting Olant's arm with sedative) On it. : EDIT : V.O.: We were just scientists, working on refining human waste into inexpensive baby formula... EDIT I saw it! I don't know how else to describe this crazed, enormous RAT screaming at us! Kicking over vats! Spitting on food! EDIT The lab was sealed. Nowhere to run. Chemicals flooded in through the sprinklers EDIT I woke up in the dark. Well, the acid had melted my eyeballs. I could SMELL the twitchy bastard inches from my face. It said, "NOBODY STEALS TWITCH'S JUICE!" cackled wildly, and skittered off. I can still smell it in my mind. OH MY GODS, I CAN STILL SMELL IT!! End transcript. At this point victim began screaming; has yet to stop. Qintava, Written Testimony Suspect summary, as reported: : NAME/KNOWN ALIASES: "Twitch." : SEX: Male (unconfirmed). : AGE: Unknown. : HEIGHT: 4'9" (hunched) : WEIGHT: < 99 lbs. (wet). : DISTINGUISHING FEATURES: Is a giant rat. : STATUS: At large; armed, extremely dangerous; DO NOT ENGAGE. H.I.V.E - "Enforcing Progress!" |-| Expanded= The Sewer Men Volume 58, Issue 12 "Yeah, we’d all tell Twitch stories down there, but he weren’t the only bogeyman we’d talk about. Twitch, the Screamers, Hunch, the Wilton twins... all fings we’d chinwag over to keep our spirits fair while we're knee-deep in slop. But this... this was ‘im! Knew me, it did. Knew me name, whispered it from the shadows. I all but messed me pants, but then Jimmy shows up an’ the whisperin’ stops. Must be me ‘ead, I says, so I carry on workin’, only then it ‘appens again. See, few minutes later, Jimmy an’ me ‘ave made our way down to the drain we’ve come to unclog, an’ I’m there, elbows in, when I sees it proper. Came at me, it did, hissed at me, told me to leave ‘is fings alone, only I was jus’ uncloggin’ this soddin’ drain. Woulda killed me if I’d stayed, sure of it, but soon as I saw it dartin’ after me, I was out of there fast as a flash. Ran quick as me legs would carry, but Jimmy weren’t nearly as nippy, not wiv the bag of rot ov’r his shoulder. Told ‘im to drop it, but ‘e weren’t listenin’. Face as pale as the moon, was Jimmy’s, so I turned and ran faster still. Heard the monster chasin’, heard it scratching the walls, heard Jimmy screamin’ for me... but I ran.” “An’ that’s how you escaped?” “Yeah. Tore straight up through the closest shaft and near shattered the sewer cover, so eager was I to unfasten the fing. Only went down later that evenin’ to find Jimmy. Took three sec-men with me. Armed to the teeth, we was.” “An’ you found him.” “Aye. Dead as a doornail. Lyin’ in a pool of grime an’ with a round of bolts buried in his back. Funny thing was though, Jimmy’s stuff was all on ‘im still. Still ‘ad his gear, still ‘ad his clothes, still ‘ad his rations. All Twitch took was the bag o’ rot. Don’t understand it. Don’t understand it one bit.” Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke Twitch pulls out a moldy cheese and eats it. * * * * ;Taunt Twitch plays his crossbow like a violin. * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon leaving stealth * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon being snared by * * * * * * * ;Upon buying an item * * * * * * ;Upon buying a or * * * * ;Upon buying * * * * ;Upon buying a or * * * ;Upon placing a ward * * * |-| Old= ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Development was designed by Guinsoo. Twitch OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Twitch splash art Twitch OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Twitch splash art Twitch KingpinSkin old.jpg|1st Kingpin Twitch splash art Twitch WhistlerVillageSkin old.jpg|1st Whistler Village Twitch splash art Twitch GangsterSkin old.jpg|1st Gangster Twitch splash art Twitch Render Old.png|Old Twitch models Twitch VU concept.jpg|Twitch VU concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Twitch VU concept 2.jpg|Twitch VU concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Twitch VU concept 3.jpg|Twitch VU concept art 3 Irelia The Heist promo.jpg|The Heist promo 1 All hands board.jpg|The Heist promo 2 Twitch Pickpocket model.jpg|Pickpocket Twitch model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Twitch SSW concept.jpg|SSW Twitch concept art (by Riot Artist Sunny Koda) Champion Update (Gameplay): Twitch By '''ClassickAbility Remake: Twitch, the Plague Rat In an upcoming patch we'll be revisiting one of our original classic champions: Twitch, the Plague Rat. Twitch's Ambush ability will be seeing some changes to shift him toward a more aggressive role on the battlefield. Since this ability allowed Twitch to remain invisible for significant periods of time, enemy players were forced to adopt an extremely cautious and defensive playstyle in response. Since we want League of Legends to be a fun, fast-paced experience, we decided to update Twitch with a new version of Ambush. Even beyond its duration, we saw major issues with the Ambush ability, primarily surrounding the nature of the attack speed bonus that it provided. While attack speed helps quickly stack up charges of Deadly Venom, this bonus ramped up over the total duration Twitch remained invisible. This forced players to strike a balance between selecting the ideal time to strike and attempting to lurk for as long as possible in order to reach the maximum bonus. This was especially problematic for Plague Rat enthusiasts, since it forced Twitch to forego farming gold in order to reach his maximum attack speed bonus. To shift emphasis towards a more action-oriented style of play, we retooled Ambush to promote aggressive repositioning over stalking. The first step in accomplishing this was to change the ability so that it always applies the maximum attack speed bonus, solidifying the emphasis on selecting the opportune moment of attack. We also drastically shortened the duration to give the ability a more tactical context, and gave Ambush a movement speed boost to help Twitch quickly outflank his opponent. Another issue Twitch faced was an over-reliance on the enormous damage potential of his ultimate ability. More often than not, Twitch's success or failure on the battlefield depended on his ability to output massive amounts of damage over the course of Spray and Pray rather than on Deadly Venom and Expunge. Since most of his interesting gameplay revolved around poison combos, we wanted to augment this aspect of his kit both to make him more interesting to play and to make him less one dimensional. For starters, we noticed most Twitch players using Debilitating Poison to begin every engagement rather than waiting to build up stacks of Deadly Venom. For this reason, we decided to replace this ability with one that was better suited to initiating combat. This new ability, Venom Cask, not only allows Twitch to initiate by slowing a group of enemies at range, but also gives him a head start on his combo by adding stacks of Deadly Venom to those caught within the area of effect. To top things off, while Expunge still adds bonus damage for each stack of Deadly Venom on the target, it no longer consumes those stacks when cast, allowing your poisons to continue to tick away. Expunge will also now receive a damage bonus based on your total attack damage, preserving its function as a heavy hitting nuke even into the late game. The final step in the process was repurposing Spray and Pray to better support this new emphasis on poison gameplay. To do this, we scaled back the massive, team-wide damage potential by making each missile deal reduced damage after passing through each target. To compensate for this, we increased its missile speed to make attacks more difficult to dodge and removed the ammunition requirement, allowing Twitch to spray poisoned arrows to his heart's content for the full duration of his ultimate. This allows tanks to take the brunt of the initial assault for their team through good positioning, but still allows Twitch to douse the more vulnerable enemies at the back of the formation with stacks of Deadly Venom. These more powerful poison-delivery options help Twitch maintain a constant threat level, allowing him to take down high value targets without leaning so heavily on Spray and Pray. Abilities * ''Deadly Venom (Passive): Twitch's basic attacks infect the target, dealing true damage over time.'' * ''Ambush: Twitch becomes invisible for a short duration and gains movement speed. At the end of this effect, Twitch gains attack speed for a short duration.'' * ''Venom Cask: Twitch hurls a cask of venom that explodes on contact, slowing targets in the area and applying Deadly Venom.'' * ''Expunge: All nearby enemies secrete Twitch's Deadly Venom from their bodies, dealing damage for each stack.'' * ''Spray and Pray: Twitch closes his eyes and rapidly fires his crossbow, quickly spraying powerful poisoned bolts ahead of him.'' Champion Insight: Twitch By Ququroon Champion Insight: Twitch We’ve had our sights set on a Twitch update for years now. While some older champions in our game had (and in some cases, still have) the famous pizza feet, old Twitch barely had feet at all. In fact, because he was mostly hidden beneath his huge cloak, his animation rig (the skeleton we add joints to so we can create animations and emotes) was extremely limiting, making it hard to create new or different skins for the champion. So instead of fudging our way through and doing our best with old Twitch, we figured it’d be best to start from scratch and create a completely new Plague Rat. Now, champion updates are always going to be a sensitive topic: there are 118 champions in League of Legends right now, and every one is near and dear to someone’s heart. So, in order to satisfy existing Twitch players while potentially opening up the champ to new players, we needed to identify what made him lovable in the eyes of the players that love him. After surveys (both internal and external), here are the key pillars we set out for Twitch’s update: Comically crazed and sinister We loved Twitch’s character, and took active steps not just to preserve it in the rework, but give it avenues to really shine. Now, his models, animations and voice over reinforce the same slightly manic and silly-but-he’s-still-killing-me-ow-my-face persona. Check the video above to hear a couple of his lines. 2014-quality models Twitch was initially released way back in 2009, so we had five years’ worth of tech and vision improvements to implement in his update. We’re adding some ground-breaking features in here by rigging the lower half of his body (imagine that!), and showcasing his character through flavorful animations that flow through his entire body, including his tail. Of course, we’ve also included a bunch of small touches we now deem standard, such as different run animations depending on movement speed, extra VO lines and a suitably odious new splash (coming soon!). Quality of life improvements Not all of Twitch’s changes need to blow your minds. While we were working on the new models, we added in a few nice QoL tweaks that should help out both Twitch and his enemies: We added a sound effect and puff of poison particles to better indicate the moment when Ambush’s invisibility kicks in. This should better indicate to Twitch players when they’ve turned invisible, particularly when they’re being attacked. We gave Expunge a range indicator, and added a particle linking Twitch with his Expunged victims. This should help players on the opposite team understand why their health just took a nosedive. We added extra particles to Spray and Pray that show who else is being hit by Twitch’s ult. This should help both Twitch and his enemies see where his damage is going. Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= The city-state of Zaun is a twisted realm of science, mercantilism, and magic run amok. While the young science of techmaturgy does much to advance civilization, its research and use in Zaun pushes the boundaries of morality on a daily basis. Zaun, choked with pollution from the countless factories and laboratories that spew waste into the environment, suffers greatly. As polluted as Zaun is above-ground, its subterranean levels are far worse. All of Zaun's runoff waste pooled together in its sewers, mixing into a toxic and mysterious concoction. A single plague rat rose from this alchemical nightmare - Twitch. Unlike his lesser evolved cousins, Twitch became as sentient as anyone else... provided they were as insane as he. A seeming byproduct of the evolutionary brew that spawned him was maniacal insanity, albeit in a functional form. Twitch came to the League of Legends to represent himself "as the only one of his kind" on the Fields of Justice. Since then, he has found a generous benefactor in the city that gave him his evolutionary sentience - Zaun. Twitch is one of Zaun's premier champions in the League, and as such he fights for Zaun when political disputes between Valoran's city-states arise. Twitch has publicly stated that his goal is to gain enough influence and material from his work in the League to try to recreate the process by which he gained his sentience. While many challenges lie ahead in his quest - one of the largest being his own insanity - were he to succeed, it would mean a bold and brazen step forward in the evolution of all of Runeterra. Zaun has pledged its support for Twitch in his quest, though it remains to be seen what Zaun's ulterior motives are in the matter. }} Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Clobber.png|Clobber Debilitating Poison.jpg|Debilitating Poison (Active): Slows nearby enemy champions by 30%, plus 6% per stack of Deadly Venom applied to them. Adding more Deadly Venom stacks after the slow is applied will further reduce their speed. Patch History ** Cooldown resets when an enemy champion affected by dies. ** Entering stealth now cancels Twitch's current autoattack order. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. **Cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100 / 125 / 150. **Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds at all ranks from 120 / 110 / 100. ** Casting Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat no longer breaks stealth. V5.18: * ** Re-stealth timer when taking damage lowered to 4.5 seconds from 6 seconds. V5.16: * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 60. * ** Attack damage increased to from . V5.8: * ** Fixed a bug that didn't allow Twitch to damage structures while Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat was active. V5.6: * ** Damage per stack changed to true damage from true damage. V4.10: * General ** Base attack damage lowered to 46 from 49. * ** Damage over time changed to from . * ** Stealth delay while not taking damage increased to seconds from . ** Stealth delay while taking damage increased to 6 seconds from 3. V4.6: * General ** As part of his visual update, Twitch has received all-new ability icons. * ** Added new particles and sounds for the moment Twitch enters stealth. * ** Renamed from Expunge. ** Added a range indicator. ** Particles now shoot from Twitch to his victims. * ** Renamed from Spray and Pray. ** Particles now better indicate when secondary targets are hit by splash damage. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. V3.10a: * ** Base damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 305. V1.0.0.151: * ** Now has a new particle for maximum stacks. * ** Tooltip now describes the correct behavior in regards to delay before entering invisibility. V1.0.0.146: * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Reduced cast frame to make his attacks more responsive. V1.0.0.144: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 50. * ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1300. V1.0.0.143: Rework * Stats ** Attack range increased to 550 from 500. ** Base health increased to 389 from 356. ** Health per level increased to 81 from 78. ** Base mana increased to 220 from 180. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Base attack damage reduced to 47 from . ** Attack damage per level reduced to 3 from . ** Attack animation improved. * (Innate) ** Damage reduced to per stack from . * (Q) ** After seconds, Twitch becomes invisible for seconds and gains 20% movement speed. Twitch gains % attack speed for 5 seconds after revealing himself. ** Mana cost: 60 mana ** Cooldown: 16 seconds * (W) ** Twitch hurls a cask full of venom to target area that slows targets by % for 3 seconds and adds 2 stacks of Deadly Venom. ** Mana cost: 50 mana ** Cooldown: seconds * (E) ** Deals plus per stack of Deadly Venom as physical damage to all nearby enemies affected by Deadly Venom. ** Mana cost: mana ** Cooldown: seconds ** No longer removes Deadly Venom stacks. * (Ultimate) ** Twitch's basic attacks become powerful piercing bolts with 300 bonus range, and Twitch gains attack damage. Each bolt deals 20% less damage to subsequent targets down to a minimum of 40% damage. Lasts 7 seconds. ** Mana cost: mana ** Cooldown: seconds V1.0.0.122: * General ** Animations changed. V1.0.0.112: * General ** Classic splash art has been updated. V1.0.0.109: * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 500 from 475. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Attack speed bonus now reaches its maximum duration twice as fast. V1.0.0.107: * ** Now increases Twitch's attack damage by instead of granting + % attack speed. ** Now fires a maximum of shots. ** Duration increased to 12 seconds from 6. V1.0.0.106: * Stats ** Base movespeed reduced to 305 from 310. * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. V1.0.0.105: * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.104: * ** Max attack speed bonus reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.103: * ** Now has a range indicator. * ** Now has a range indicator. * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. V1.0.0.101: * ** The first attack after breaking stealth will now benefit from the bonus attack speed. ** It will now provide its attack speed bonus if you break stealth by casting a spell. V1.0.0.100: * ** Buff no longer incorrectly states that he does reduced damage for the duration. V1.0.0.86: * ** Stealth is now removed when you actually attack, rather than when you begin your attack animation. V1.0.0.85: * Stats ** Base magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. * ** Fixed tooltip to show the correct attack speed buff value. V1.0.0.75: * ** Now slows for 30% + 6% per stack from 20% + 10% per stack. V1.0.0.72: * ** Missile range reduced to 1100 from 1300. ** Bonus range reduced to 375 from 525. V1.0.0.70: * General ** Twitch has new updated particles. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Attack speed bonus reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.61: * Added listing as an Assassin, removed listing as a Fighter. V0.9.25.24: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 600 from 475. * ** Increased projectile speed to 2800 from 1600. ** Updated tooltip to properly state that all targets take 100% damage. ** Made it more accurate. ** Increased missile width to 60 from 50. V0.9.22.16: * ** No longer costs mana to turn off. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Base damage increased to 52.4 from 50. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Stealth duration increased to seconds from . * ** Duration increased to seconds from . * ** Now does full damage to all targets that get hit. V0.8.22.115: * Stats * Base attack range reduced to 475 from 500. June 26, 2009 Patch: * ** 30% self slow removed. June 12, 2009 Patch: * ** Stealth can only be delayed by a maximum of 5 seconds. * ** Now deals 100% to the first target it hits (and 70% to all others). June 6, 2009 Patch: * ** Projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1400. May 29, 2009 Patch: * ** Projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. May 15, 2009 Patch: * ** Slow reduced to 30% from 35%. May 9, 2009 Patch: * General ** Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. ** Improved Twitch's ability to chase champions. * ** Stealth cooldown increased to 11 seconds from 10. ** Fixed a Bug with Ambush where the fade into stealth time was too long. * ** Poison damage reduced to from . * Fixed a bug where slow debuff was not properly getting removed by . * ** Range reduced. * ** Hit particle improved. ** Projectile speed increased. ** Collision size for spray and pray missiles increased to 40 from 25. ** No longer procs on hit item effects. May 1, 2009 Patch: Added }} References cs:Twitch/Příběh de:Twitch/Background fr:Twitch/Historique pl:Twitch/historia ru:Twitch/Background sk:Twitch/Background Category:Champion backgrounds